Minha falhada declaração que deu certo
by Misakimi Amu
Summary: Sim, se declarar era fácil, o complicado era ouvir a resposta do outro.


Uma das coisas que acho mais fácil no mundo é se declarar, você apenas começa a abrir seu coração e deu. Isso pode parecer meio piegas mas é a mais pura verdade. Na verdade eu cheguei a duvidar um pouco e me questionar o porquê de tamanho medo e pavor que as pessoas possuem para fazer tal coisa. Byakuya taichou me ensinou o porquê.

Você pode estar pensando "ele é idiota? Se ele acha tão simples por que nunca se declarou para Rukia?" me fiz a mesma pergunta inúmeras vezes, agora sei exatamente a resposta.. o tempo estava me guardando uma pessoa mais maravilhosa.

Não que eu não ache a Kuchiki-san maravilhosa, mas ao ver como Ichigo olha para ela e o jeito como este arriscou sua vida para salva-la, não que eu não tenha feito o mesmo afinal só de desafiar Byakuya é pedir para morrer, percebi que a Kuchiki não foi feita para mim.

O que raios tenho eu com aquela família de nobres? Byakuya Kuchiki, esse era o nome do homem que me fez acreditar que declarações amorosas podem ser assustadoras.

Inicialmente, quando me dei conta de que não apenas o admirava, achei simples contar à ele, mas ao observar o luar, as estrelas me fizeram perceber o quão idiota, difícil e arriscado seria fazer tal coisa. Kuchiki taichou era meu capitão, eu era seu tenente e acima de tudo éramos dois homens.

Ao passar a noite acordado contemplando as estrelas, decidi contar para Byakuya meus sentimentos ou eles iriam me sufocar até a morte.

- Byakuya taichou, gostaria de lhe dizer algo.

- Hu? – Ele dizia um pouco desinteressado enquanto observava a janela.

- Eu.. eu gosto do senhor! - Que jeito ridículo de se declarar, eu chamei-o de senhor? Tudo bem, acima de tudo ele é meu superior.

Inicialmente ele não me respondeu, continuou fitando a janela, quando se deu conta do que eu havia dito, primeiramente apareceu-lhe uma expressão surpresa e depois este riu.

Essa era uma das ultimas que eu esperava. Byakuya taichou rindo? Eu devo ser um homem ridículo mesmo.

- Renji eu sou um homem! – Sua expressão mudou, ficou sério. – Mas até entendo, sou realmente um cara incrível – ele estava se vangloriando– por fora né? Por dentro sou tão vazio e ridículo que sinto vergonha de mim mesmo as vezes – agora estava melancólico, quase partiu meu coração.

- Taichou...?

- Renji, nem minha própria falecida esposa conseguiu corresponder meus sentimentos, isso prova o quão ridículo eu sou, então por que você, meu subordinado, acha que pode gostar de mim? Você realmente me conhece?

- Desculpe taichou mas eu nunca mencionei a palavra "acho", eu realmente gosto do senhor.

Ele ficou mudo por alguns instantes, depois levou sua mão ao rosto e ficou pensativo, ao notar que eu estava observando-o, mandou eu me retirar da sala.

É por isso que as pessoas tem medo de se declarar? Esse vazio que sentimos ao abrir nosso coração e não receber nada para preenche-lo?

Claro que realmente não esperava ouvir do taichou coisas como "eu também gosto de você" mas também ver ele rindo na minha cara feriu tanto meu orgulho quanto meus sentimentos.

- Renji, assine estes papéis.

- Claro.

Nossa relação ficou meio distante depois daquele incidente, o que me deixava um pouco aflito.

- Renji me diga o porquê das flores murcharem e morrerem. – Nós dois estávamos sentados em sua varanda, observando o nada, talvez o vento.

- Na verdade eu não sei direito... talvez elas estejam cansadas de viver.

- É o que você acha? E se você fosse uma, já teria murchado? Você já cansou de viver Renji?

- Na verdade um pouco.. – olhei para o chão, um pouco cabisbaixo – mas tenho vários motivos para me manter aqui.

- Como o quê?

- Com todo o respeito, como você senhor.

Ele sorriu, que sorriso maravilhoso, como se eu tivesse dito a resposta correta.

- Você não se cansou de mim?

- Claro que não. – Eu dizia, um pouco corado.

- E será que não vai se cansar?

- Claro que não.

- Então você esta prometendo que não irá se cansar de mim?

- Prometendo..? Claro que eu não vou me cansar senhor, eu prometo.

- Renji você é um cara interessante, mesmo eu sendo um homem e tendo rido na sua cara você continua gostando de mim.

- Não é isso que chamam de amor?

- Amor...? – Pude ver a surpresa em seu olhar – amor você diz, uh? Você me ama Renji?

Como ele podia dizer isso tão diretamente?

- Ah.. hm... se eu amo você? – me sentia um pouco constrangido de falar sobre tais sentimentos – mesmo sendo um sentimento tão grandioso, como você – mas depois de ter dito que gosto dele, confessar que eu o amo não deve ser tão estranho – sim, eu amo você.

Surpreso novamente, para minha decepção ele riu.

- Você é estranho Renji-kun.

Renji..kun? Ao lembrar deste momento quase fico sem ar.

- Ah..

- Obrigado. – Foram as ultimas palavras que saíram de sua boca. Meu taichou puxou-me pelo braço, seu toque me deixou arrepiado, depois disso pude sentir seu cheiro mais próximo e seus macios lábios nos meus.

Kuchiki taichou cheirava a pétalas de cerejeira, ah como eu gostava do cheiro de pétalas de cerejeira.

- Eu que agradeço. – Sorri, um pouco corado pelo que acabou de ocorrer, ele continuou sereno e tranquilo. Acabei de me retirando da sala, não iria conseguir continuar ali sem sofrer um ou dois ataques cardíacos, se é que isso é possível.

Foi assim que minha falhada declaração deu certo e pude entender um pouco o porquê de tal pavor.

- O que você esta fazendo Renji-kun? – Ele me tirou de meus pensamentos, puxando-me para um beijo.

Ah, fazem quase 2 meses que abri meu coração para aquele pobre shinigami solitário.


End file.
